Cleansing of Thas'eranu
The entity Thas'eranu, bound to an ancient Elysian Society idol and used to shape the Thalassian wilds, has been deeply twisted by the scourge and trolls, and threatens to consume Quel'Thalas if not cleansed. We've multiple ideas and hope one works.... History The now-defiled Emerald Idol is a relic of Then'Ralore, its true name lost to time. Stolen by Highborne whom would later form the Elysian Society, the relic binds an echo of the wild god Aessina, known as Thas'eranu to the Keepers. Its energies were used in the shaping of Quel'Thalas, and empowered the Society's actions over the centuries. The Scourge invasion saw the Idol lost, the defiled lands twisting and tormenting the echo of Aessina into the wicked Thas'eranu ("Forget the Forest" in Thalassian). Never having intended to hold sentience but to serve as a conduit for the forest, the bitter entity seeks to destroy the tainted forests of the Ghostlands as well as the healthy ones of Eversong and Zul'aman. Elysian Keeper Aurelius Frostfall, believing himself the last of the Society, acts to close the rifts Thas'eranu seeks to manifest through, and to gather allies to recover the Emerald Idol and rebind the entity. The Elysian grove was scouted by Thalassian Rangers, and revealed signs of troll activity. The location in the eastern Ghostlands is not far from the Amani peninsula, and certainly within the territory occupied by the trolls during their last uprising. A foray into Zul'aman to retrieve the idol was arranged by Entilzha Firesong. Interrogating a number of Amani pointed to Hex Lord Kaih'jia, believed to be sacrificing his Amani Troll kin to gain power. Kaih'jia's activities made enemies of the weaker Amani, but they were unable to act. A troll known as Ram'go agreed to lead the elves to the Hex Lord, though not trusting promises of his own safety after he'd been dealt with and the emerald idol recovered, saw no other route to hopefully prevent the slaughter of his own people. Entilzha was afflicted with a shadowy hex in the battle that followed, and while Kaih'jia was cut down by his blade, Firesong was seriously wounded. Jandyssa Firesong recovered the idol from Kaih'jia's dais, the souls sacrificed to it deeply tormenting Thas'eranu, whom the other trolls regarded with great fear, not unlike that of the Keepers, but much more superstitious in nature. Aurelius determined from the reclaimed idol that a portion of Thas'eranu's energies have been drawn into the Shadowlands by the Trolls and Undead, and she must be vanquished there if the idol is to be restored. Cleansing Proposals Three proposals exist to attempt to cleanse the idol, close the rifts, and hopefully return some measure of function to the artifact: * Wisps: The Lorekeepers of Eldre'Thalas believe cleansing the Idol requires the aid of wisps, though most would be loathe to aid the kin of the Highborne. The Highborne wisps around Eldre'Thalas may be the exception... * Guardian Spirits: Thas'eranu is far too mighty in the Shadowlands to face alone, but with the aid of animal spirits acting as guardians, achieved through an old Farstrider ritual related to troll practices, the playing field may be leveled. * Death Knights: Death Knights command great might in the Shadowlands, and their aid would prove invaluable. Operation TBD Category:Missions